T'hy'la
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Summary: While at the Academy instead of Spock falling in love with Uhura he quickly realizes that James T Kirk is his T'hy'la. WARNINGS: M/M relationship Spock/ Kirk also disciplinary spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this fanfic is Star Trek it is based on the movie verse of Star Trek 2009.

Note: Don't diss me if I get some stuff wrong. From the Kirk Spock Star Trek storyline because I really have never seen the series I have only seen the 2009 movie and of course since this is a fanfic I am changing it because I think it's TRAGIC that the creators didn't stop to think about how epic Kirk and Spock would have been as a couple so shame on them and Yay me because now I can make my own version. And also before you start dissing gay people or dissing me for writing about them you might find it interesting that gay people have some of the best and deepest relationships in the world. So obviously they are doing something right that I haven't figured out yet.

Also I may not be good at Spock speak but I will try my best.

I also am not going to go into detail about how they first got together you guys can just use your imaginations right along there with the sex scenes because I would probably suck at writing a sex scene anyway. So use you imaginations for all that. They will be some romantic moments but nothing too descriptive. The summary is more of a prologue so that you can understand the story because I am going to jump right in.

Warnings: M/M love and also disciplinary spanking. Don't like. Don't read! cuz lets face it if you know you won't like it and you read it anyway you really have no one to blame but yourself and therefor have no right to complain because I did warn you.

Summary: While at the Academy instead of Spock falling in love with Uhura he quickly realizes that James T Kirk is his T'hy'la and at first he is unsure but then decides to go for it and before long Kirk falls for Spock and so they move in and now some adventures are going to come their way.

T'hy'la

The second his bond mate came through the door Spock sensed his frustration.

Kirk was angry. He had failed again! it was annoying and frustrating at the same time.

He sat on the couch while Spock was at the table working on his PADD.

Spock placed his PADD on the table to give his attention to his love.

"What has upset you T'hy'la?" Spock asked.

Kirk threw a pout at his lover. "I failed your stupid unbeatable exam again!" Kirk said sounding very much like a pouting child.

Spock raised a brow at him "For what reason did you need to take it a second time?" Spock asked curious.

Kirk glared now "I'm going to keep taking it until I beat it!" he said.

This confused Spock "That is not logical since you are well aware that the test can not be passed. The point of the test is to teach you that you will not always win in battle. I made the test myself. You can not and will not find a way to beat it. It's programed so that you fail every time. No matter how many times you take it the outcome will be the same." Spock said calmly trying to be gentle with his words.

"Yeah well why did you have to make the test like that in the first place. I don't like no win scenarios." Kirk said annoyed still.

Spock made his was to the couch and sat next to Jim as he placed his hand on Jim's shoulder and Jim looks at him Spock's eyes are gentle and loving when he speaks.

"Calm yourself T'hy'la. There is no need for you to work yourself up like this. It is not necessary for you to pass my exam in order to graduate from Star Fleet academy. I do not understand why you can not just accept that and move on." Spock said.

An idea formed in Kirks head. An idea he immediately had to block from Spock so that Spock would not hear it. He now had an idea of how he would beat the stupid test. He wasn't going to cheat. But that didn't mean he couldn't change the system a little. There was nothing wrong with giving yourself a chance to win.

However there would be one very angry Vulcan husband in his face if he was caught.

Well he would just have to do his best to not get caught.

"I'm gonna take it one more time. It might help it sink in." Kirk said with a smirk.

Spock mentally sighed "Very well my T'hy'la you are not only stubborn but you are also incorrigible as well as optimistic. I will not object to you taking the test a third time. Now we have unfinished business. You did not properly greet me when you came home." Spock said and then he leaned down for a gentle kiss that got more demanding as his human husband was now doing everything in his power to get Spock in the mood.

Two days later he was ready. He had done the necessary 'evil' deed of reprogramming the exam so that at the correct time the shields of the fake Klingon ship would drop so that he could then make his move.

As he entered the simulation room. And stopped as he sensed Spock near by. He paled a bit when he looked up and saw his husband ready to watch him from above as he takes his exam. But why did Spock have to show up and be supportive now when he was about to...Nope not even gonna think it. Kirk scolds himself. He was shielding his thoughts from Spock which was good that he knew how.

Kirk had no choice but to take the Captain seat and pray that Spock would forgive him and not be too hard on him once he figured out what Kirk had done. And Kirk was no dummy. His brainy Vulcan husband would immediately be able to put two and two together as soon as Kirk beat the test he would know that Kirk had messed with his exam in some way.

Kirk put his concentration on the fake Crew and suddenly developed a careless attitude as the simulation began.

"We are receiving a distress signal from the U.S.S Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Star fleet has ordered us to rescue them."

Kirk leans lazily on the arm of his chair and swings around with a mock serious look on his face.

"Star fleet Command has ordered us to rescue them..._Captain._"

Uhura huffs in irritation and returns to studying her station's monitor.

McCoy's voice has Jim turning in his chair to face the main view screen once more.

"Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone and they are firing at us."

-What are you doing? Spock had asked feeling disbelief and confusion at Kirk's actions. Kirk of course had not answered him.

Kirk slumps back in to his chair, passing an apple between his hands. He feels Spock trying to get inside his head.

"That's okay."

McCoy's head snaps around to stare in annoyance at his best friend.

"It's okay?"

Kirk nods.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

Cadet Ewan, who is currently manning the weapons station, addresses Kirk in a slightly panicked voice.

"They're firing, Captain."

Kirk ignores the cadet.

"Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship."

Uhura doesn't make a move; she just looks at him as if he has just lost his mind.

"How do you expect to rescue them when we are surrounded by Klingon's?"

Kirk's eyes narrow at her know-it-all tone and aims the hand holding the apple at her, with one finger pointing at her face.

"Alert medical."

Jim's voice is filled with anger and annoyance.

"Our ship is hit. Shields at 60 percent."

Kirk relaxes as he looks to Bones who seems to be torn between scanning the readouts and glaring at his do called 'captain.'

"I understand."

Something snaps in McCoy and he swivels around until he is facing Kirk.

"Should we at least, I dunno, fire back?"

"um..."

Kirk finally takes a bite of the apple in his hand before continuing.

"...no."

McCoy rolls his eyes at his friend's careless attitude and returns to scanning the screen in front of him.

"Of course not."

Kirk ignores his best friend's muttering and grins when the lights and computer screens flicker and then come back to life. Time to get serious he thought. Spock's mind was racing with thoughts. When the lights had flickered and Jim had straightened in his chair now taking things seriously his Vulcan mind immediately realized something was not right. That with the added fact the Jim was blocking his thought encouraged Spock to believe that his husband was up to something that he was not going to like.

"Arm photons. Prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds."

Kirk sits up straighter in his chair as he makes this order. Now he can be a real captain without any annoying set up programed fail guaranteed set up. He had out smarter his husband on the stupid cheat exam.

"Jim, their shields are still up."

Bones voice is filled with exasperation.

"Are they?"

Kirk takes another bite of his apple after he addresses McCoy.

McCoy's eyes go wide as he scans his screen and his voice his now filled with surprise.

"No... no, there...not."

Kirk gives McCoy a smirk before turning towards Cadet Ewan.

"Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do. Let's not waste ammunition."

Kirk stands from the captain's chair and glances around in triumph "So... we've eliminated all enemy ships, no one on board was injured and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru is under way." he said in good humor. Then almost chocked on the air as he heard Spock in his head.

-I believe you forgot to add that you are in very real trouble Cadet.

Kirk's cocky smile had faded as he looked above at his husband

-I can explain Spock. Honest I can.

indeed. Now that you are finished manipulating Star Fleet you may meet me in our quarters once you are dismissed from here.

Spock then turned around and left the observation room.

McCoy came up behind Kirk "Whoa. That growling Vulcan of yours showed up to see this? I bet he's pissed at you. No one had ever beaten that test. No one is suppose to be able to beat it. How the hell did you do that anyway?"he asked.

"I'll have to tell you later. I think I'm in big trouble for that stunt." Jim said.

"Well then I am really glad I'm not you right now. He's a pretty scary Vulcan. I can't imagine how you would dare to cross him willingly. Be sure to call me if he kills you." McCoy said with a smirk and then walked away as his friend stood there open mouthed. Spock would NOT kill him. Not for any reason.

Plus how was he supposed to call McCoy is he was dead?

He was soon dismissed and went to meet his doom inside his home.

"Sit there James." Spock said gesturing towards the chair that was pulled out from the table.

Ouch. James? That couldn't be good.

He sat in the chair as Spock went to sit across the table in the other chair. Sitting back in the chair Spock gave Jim a look that can only be described as annoyance. Then began his speech.

"Point one: I am not upset that you managed to over ride the original functions of the test and won. I am upset because what you did is a kin to cheating." Spock said but Kirk spoke up at that.

"Now hold on a damn minute. In a way the whole test is a cheat because it is set up to make everyone lose. How is that fair to the students? It is a set up and you set it up like that. So don't go accusing me of cheating. And it isn't related to cheating either." Kirk defended.

Spock did not even look slightly convinced. "You hacked into the simulation system to change the out come of the exam so that you could win. That is manipulation in order to get what you want. Your actions today are that of a selfish disobedient child. You also blocked your thoughts from me knowing that I would have stopped you had I known what you were doing. I do not like you shutting me out. I grow tired of these stunts where you act first and think later when it is too later to matter." Spock lectured.

Kirk winced at the term selfish disobedient child. That made him feel about 5 and not a day older! As for the rest of it he wasn't sure what to say to Spock.

"I'm sorry T'hy'la. I know this wasn't my brightest idea but...I don't know what else to say besides for I'm sorry and I that I won't act first and think later anymore." Kirk said trying to plead with Spock to not be angry with him anymore.

"Do not make promises you can not keep. You are far too reckless to ever be able to accomplish that goal. I would appreciate if you would at least try to follow the rules and use your head because your actions affect your future and so you need to be careful." Spock said his voice remained gentle but firm through the entire lecture.

"I know. And I swear I will try. So what are our plans for today?" Kirk asked changing the subject.

When he saw Spock's look he wasn't sure what to think.

"We are far from finished with this discussion Cadet Kirk! There are a couple more things I would like to bring up now that I have the opportunity to do so." Spock said.

"Okay. Go ahead." Kirk offered.

"First I want to remind you about the seriousness of what you did today and that your actions could have even caused you to be charged before your senior officers and peers. Lucky for you I have already spoken with Captain Pike and he seems to be of the mind that what you did is none other then to expected from you and he will not even mention it again. Because Captain Pike seems to think you should be granted a reprieve this time you will not be charged. I as your bond mate will not be so merciful. I believe that it is only fair that you have some form of punishment for this act. Just as any other Cadet would receive. And so I will administer the punishment that I believe is appropriate for your actions." Spock said and Jim really didn't like that look in his eyes. It was anger mixed with what seemed to be regret.

"What did you have in mind as punishment?" Kirk asked.

"I am afraid your actions deserve have earned you a spanking." Spock said.

Jim perked up at that.

A what! He thought shocked.

you heard correctly Jim. I said I shall be spanking you for what you have done. Spock said using their telepathic bond to talk.

"I am not 5 years old Spock. Plus your my husband you can't spank me!" Jim said almost outraged at the thought but Spock was not impressed.

"I assure you I have the right to punish you. I do not believe in beating the one I love. But I also will not allow you to get away with your actions. I shall indeed spank you tonight. But right now you need to go to the rest of your classes. You are to return as soon as your last class is finished. I warn you T'hy'la do NOT make me come hunt you down." Spock said after he had gotten up and placed a kiss on Jim's head of hair.

Jim tried to collect the rest of his dignity which wasn't a hell of a lot and left the room heading for his last few classes his brain now spinning with anxiety at the knowledge that he had a spanking coming. A spanking! For crying out loud. Trust the love of his life to turn his biggest kink into a fear. He would have enjoyed being spanked but he was certain that Spock was going to seriously spank him. A real spanking. Not playful swats. Playful swats weer a bit of a turn on. But a real spanking did not sound appealing in any way. And the Vulcan was strong and well capable of delivering on the promised punishment.

He had seen it in Spock's mind.

Spock saw punishment as part of his duties in order to make their life a long and happy life together.

He knew the Vulcan would not enjoy.

And sadly he knew that he would not enjoy it either.

Damn and it had seemed like such a great day this morning.

Oh well. Spock was going to do it weather Jim approved or not so there was no point in pretending like he had a choice here.

He sat in class and tried to listen to the lectures but his eyes kept straying towards the clock.

To be continued...

Next chapter has Spanking so fair warning here.

Also this is intended to be a long story so please be patient while I try to update it and my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

T'hy'la

Note: I am not ever going to mention Spock's whole name. I can not pronounce it therefor I refuse to put it in my story. lol

this chapter is a flashback only and explains how Spock and Kirk met and feel in love.

Spanking will be in the next chapter.

chapter two: Memory lane was a long ass road.

Since he couldn't pay attention his mind wondered and surprisingly he found himself reliving the experience of falling in love with Spock.

_Flashback two years ago: _

_James Kirk was a Freshmen at the academy he shared a room with his new best friend Bones McCoy and they really got along great. Jim had confessed that he was bisexual but that he would not hit on the Doctor because he was not his 'type'. And neither were interested so they just left it at that. _

_The next morning on the way to class he was running late and in his rush he had run right in to a Vulcan in a gray professor uniform. Great he had just offended a professor and Vulcan's hated physical contact unless it was with family or their mates. _

_The moment their eyes locked they both felt a slight jolt in their brain. Kirk had no idea what it was but he was very attracted to the man he had just almost knocked over. _

"_Sorry." Jim hurried to apologize. _

_Spock understood what he had felt and knew exactly what it meant. _

_He had never dreamed that it would happen this way. _

_He had never been attracted to a male before and yet now he was extremely attracted to his future T'hy'la. He felt a protectiveness and possessiveness sweet over him. He wanted to protect and also stake his claim on his T'hy'la. But now was not the time. _

"_You are forgiven. I was not paying adequate attention either. I am Spock." Spock introduced himself. _

"_Oh hi. I'm James T. Kirk. But most people call me Jim. And around here some even only call me Kirk. Pleased to meet you" Jim said with a smile. _

"_The pleasure is mine James Kirk." Spock said as he held out his hand to his future mate._

_Jim hesitated. Vulcan's did not just offer their hands to people they just met. _

_Jim accepted the hand and they both felt a Mental vibrating Shock. _

_Jim counted in his head and Spock held his hand for no longer then 30 seconds but when the hand released his he felt incredibly naked and alone. That didn't make any sense but for some reason that was how he felt. _

_Jim said the first goodbye "Well maybe I'll see you around Professor Spock." _

_Spock did not say goodbye, he simply watched his T'hy'la leave until he was no longer in sight. Then went to his class to teach. He still had much on his mind when he contacted his mother and father about his discovery of his T'hy'la. His parents were both pleased and surprised at the news. _

_Now all Spock had to do was win over the human and reveal what they were to each other once it was done. _

_Spock managed to ask his T'hy'la to dinner at least 3 times before he broke the news to him. _

_This time Spock led the way to his own home instead of the cadet's place. _

_He invited the Cadet in and offered him a seat. _

_Once they were seated Spock began to explain. _

"_Jim I find it necessary now to tell you the real reason I have taken up so much of your time lately. How much do you know of Vulcan culture?" Spock asked._

"_Not a hell of a lot. I know enough to get by without accidentally offending one. And I also know some of the language." Jim answered._

"_Have you ever hear the term T'hy'la?" Spock asked._

_Jim blushed. "Yeah. That's like the first word I learned. It used when a Vulcan speaks to their bond mate. Or the one they are married to. I think the actual translation from Vulcan to English would be soul mate. Right?" Jim asked hopefully. _

"_Yes. That is very impressive. I am glad you know the term and the meaning. It will make this easier to explain. Jim the day I met you I immediately sensed that you were my T'hy'la. This is the reason I have been taking you to dinner. I felt it was time that you knew what we are to each other. Do you understand what I am telling you Jim?" Spock asked softly. _

_Jim gulped. And then he felt joy and excitement in equal amounts. He had a soul mate. And it was the handsome Vulcan man in front of him. He felt like bursting open. But of course he didn't. _

_Spock leaned in to steal a kiss. _

"_Now I shall take you to your home. I would keep you later but I know you have classes tomorrow as do I." Spock said as they both got up from the couch. _

_He took Jim home and then went home himself. _

_It went like this for almost two months before Jim got a taste of how Possessive Vulcan mates were. _

_Jim was trying to help a new student named Gaila find a book when she practically wrapped two arms around one of his. It was an innocent move. She meant nothing by it. She had already told him that her species was very touchy feely and it was second nature to make skin contact even when they did not know the person very well. He ignored it since his arm was a few inches away from his body. _

_But they both heard the growl that filled the room. Gaila turned eyes wide with fear when she saw a Vulcan standing behind them. Hands behind his back looking as if he was clenching his hands as he eyes pierced her. Jim had turned to and was stunned and almost in denial telling himself that it couldn't have been the Vulcan but then another growl came from him again directed at the girl. _

_Suddenly realization dawned and her hands left Jim and went into the air as she backed away from them both. _

"_Okay. I get it. He's yours and look I'm not touching him anymore. I am very sorry but I am not a mind reader so how was I suppose to know he belonged to a Vulcan. Wow you are a very lucky guy Jim. Vulcan's are the best lovers." She said and then ran away right after she blew Jim a kiss. _

_Once the Orion was gone Spock merely gazed at Jim. _

"_Well that was mean. I didn't know you could growl. Or get Jealous. She's new and I was just helping her cause she had no friends yet. She's a nice girl. You didn't have to chase her away she wasn't doing anything wrong. That's how her race is. They touch and feel. They are an intimate people. Why did she flip out when she realized you were Vulcan though?" Jim asked curious._

"_Vulcan's are very possessive and protective of what is theirs. Most human's are not aware of this but Vulcan's have been known to kill when their mates are touched by others. Especially the hands. She was touching your arm. I do not like her but I will not keep your from choosing your friends. However see to it that she does not touch your hands. I will know if she does. And neither of you will like what I will do to her if she ever does touch your hands." Spock warned but in a kind tone. _

_Okay note to self no one but Spock is aloud to touch the hands. Jim thought with amusement. _

"_I promise I'll warn her about it. But it really isn't fair because that is how her species is." Jim said._

"_And this is the way Vulcan's react to any threat. Her scent offends me just as her hands on you offended me. I appreciate your effort to put me at ease. I must return to my office for a meeting with a student. I will see you later this evening T'hy'la." Spock said and then turned to walk away. _

_Jim went to find Gaila again to warn her off of his hands and to also assure her that he could still be her friend. _

_Two months later Spock and Jim melded with each other which allows them to speak telepathically. Which was cool and horrible at the same time. Because Spock had stopped him every time he had been about to go out and drink himself stupid. His Vulcan had been at his door to inform him that he would not be doing any such thing and had spoken as if alcohol were evil and bad for you. Jim had tried to argue but in the end Spock had won. Stubborn Vulcan with too much brains Jim had thought. _

_Another month after that and they were completely bonded and Jim moved in with Spock. _

_It took another two months to inform Jim's mother. _

_And another couple months before they all got together on planet Vulcan for a meet and Greet._

The very loud bell woke him from his pleasant memories.

He really did not want to go back to his place to face his angry Vulcan husband. But then again...He really had no choice. He had to go home sometime.

And so Jim started the walk home.

To be continued...

Sorry I had to cut it short for three reasons.

I need to eat.

I need to take a shower

I need to get some sleep.

_cuz the whole stay up 48 hours and then get 3 hours of sleep thing really isn't doing me any good. _

_I will update again soon hopefully. _


	3. Chapter 3

Okay took my shower and now I am even more awake so I guess I will add another chapter. Wow I haven't been this on the ball in a long time! a story and 3 chapters all in a matter of hours. Star Trek is my new obsession obviously other wise I wouldn't have so much inspiration for it.

V. L. Crawford I saw your review and you talked me into another chapter since I'm wide awake now anyway but

my sister is So going to murder me when she gets here later but this is too much fun to stop now.

Warning: Okay spanking Time as I promised this chapter will have spanking but don't worry there is dialog too. Lol.

T'hy'la

chapter three: How the hell does the punishment fit the crime?

Jim walked into his apartment wearily looking around for his husband.

When he spotted him he looked completely calm and focused as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened at all.

"Can we just get this over with please? I really don't want this to ruin my evening." Jim begged.

Spock nodded and then moved to the couch and mentally prepared himself.

"Come then T'hy'la. Take down your lower garments so that I may administer your punishment." Spock commanded.

Jim flushed when he heard that.

Bare? He's doing this bare? Way to make me feel like a naughty five year old! Jim scoffed inside his head.

need I remind you that it was you that did the crime. You will not complain now that you are receiving the punishment for those actions. Spock scolded lightly.

Jim just shut up and went over to his husband and began to take his trousers down. In a matter of seconds he had was bare from the waist down and completely humiliated. Being naked in front of your husband knowing you have a punishment spanking coming is not the best way to boost your confidence. In fact it brought you down a peg or two.

Spock gently guided his mate across his lap Jim's upper half resting on the couch and his lower half mostly on the floor except for his backside and thighs.

Spock did not make Jim wait any longer. He too wanted this over this.

They both knew what Jim had done wrong and so there was no need to repeat it again.

Then it began. Spock spanked with sharp stinging hot smacks that turned his lovers bottom 3 shades of red before he was done with him. His husband was crying and REALLY regretting his actions as the blazing smacks peppered his backside. From top to the sit spots his entire bottom was now covered in red crimson by the time Spock had thought he had learned his lesson.

His clothing was quickly replaced and he was flipped over and loving kisses covered all over his tear stained face. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock's neck and hung on tight as he cried out his sorrow and shame.

Along with loving words spoken in both English and Vulcan. Spock held him until he fell asleep. At which point Spock lifted Jim and took him to the bed room. He knew the spanking had exhausted his love.

Once he was safely in the bed not likely to move again that night Spock went back to grading assignments from his students.

To be continued...

Hah I added another chapter I did not say it was going to be a long chapter.

I did the spanking scene and am thinking about what I want to do in the next chapter.

But it will probably not get posted today because my sister is gonna kid nap me for some girl time.

It is not optional and as the Borg say resistance is futile so I am not even gonna bother. But I will do some thinking and post the next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

T'hy'la

Sorry I wanted to finish my other story before I continued this one but here is the next chapter.

Also this is in Jim's POV

Warning: may be swats. Also Spock beats the crap out of someone.

T'hy'la

chapter four: Bar brawl

okay so I kinda lied. I wanted to go out with Bones and get a drink.

But of course my Vulcan husband disproves of drinking so I had to lie a little.

I told him that Bones and I were gonna see a show as friends.

Yeah I know you'd think I would learn not to lie after the spanking he gave me but I guess I have a hard head cause here I am at the bar after having lied to him. I felt bad about it. But I was gonna enjoy myself even if he did decide to spank me again. I would definitely not blame him for it cause I even think I deserved one for this.

I was sitting at the bar when a fellow Cadet sat next to me. His name was Andy.

"Hey Jim what's up?" Andy asked.

"Oh not much. You seen Bones?" I asked.

"Yeah he just took off with a girl. Headed to the back probably gonna be gone for a while." Andy said.

Oh crap just great! I said I would be home before 2 A.M. It was midnight now.

"So can I buy you a drink?" Andy asked.

"A drink? No I got one of my own." I said and showed him my shot glass.

"That's empty stud. Your gonna need more soon. You sure you don't want me to get you a drink?" Andy asked.

I was a little surprised that he was hitting on me.

I held up my hand and showed him my ring.

Spock had only gotten them for appearance sake since Vulcan marriage was different then human marriage. The ring let other humans know that you were taken so Spock agreed to get and wear one too.

"No thanks. I'm taken." I told him.

"That don't mean we can't have fun. I won't tell if you wont." Andy said.

"He's Vulcan. So I wouldn't have to say anything. And again sorry but not interested." I said again.

Apparently this guy didn't know when to take a hint. He moved closer to me.

"Come on. I know who your with. Professor Spock don't look that scary." Andy said.

"I said no!" I raised my voice and he gave me a look before adding "Okay well I'm here all night so you let me know if you change your mind." Andy said and then took off.

I exhaled in relief. I was ready to leave after that scare. I had thought he might try to rape me.

So I decided to call Spock.

"Hey Spock it's me." I said.

"Hello Jim. How is the movie?" Spock asked.

"Uh...I'm not at the movies. We went to the bar and I'm gonna find him and tell him bye but can you come get me please. I want to come home." I said my nerves still getting the best of me.

I didn't want to see the guy again and end up in a fight. That guy was bigger then me and I really just wanted to be with Spock now.

"I will come T'hy'la. I will always come for you. I will be there soon." Spock said and then we hung up.

I went to find Bones but before I got to the back Andy stopped me in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hey stud where you going?" he asked. I didn't answer him I tried to go past him but he grabbed my arm which made me react quick.

I swung and gave him my left hook.

He of course punched me back and soon we were both really going at it.

Soon everyone was in a bar brawl.

Andy had sent me to the floor with one of his punches and had followed me down.

Almost a second after that he was lifted from me and there was Spock.

And all of a sudden Spock was beating the crap out of the guy.

I actually felt sorry for him for about a minute.

He was pretty bloody before Spock finally laid on a punch that knocked him out.

Then Spock came to help me up.

"Are you alright T'hy'la?" he asked hugging me tight.

I held onto him enjoying the comfort. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said.

Spock looked back and then said "Let's get out of here."

and so we headed home.

Once we got there I called Bones and told him that Spock had come to get me that way he wouldn't look for me and then I hung up.

Spock sat down "Come to me T'hy'la let me tend to your wounds." he said he had a first aid kid by the couch where he was seated.

I sat down next to him and then he checked me over.

He stopped my bloody nose and then we talked.

"Why did you find it necessary to lie to me?" Spock asked.

"I'm really sorry. I just wanted to have a drink and I know you don't like me drinking." I said.

"No. what I don't like is the thought of you drinking all the time or being so drunk that you can't get home safely. I didn't say you could never drink again. I said I wanted you to limit your drinking so that you don't become an alcoholic. I want you around for a long time." Spock said with all seriousness.

Oh well I wish I had known that before I lied to him.

I didn't always think things through so I shouldn't be surprised that I was wrong about what I thought he had meant that night. I guess I heard what I wanted to hear. Now I understood but I still felt bad about lying.

"I'm sorry I lied." I said again.

"I am not angry. I forgive you." Spock said as he ran a hand through my hair.

Then we made our way o he bed and I am not about to share something as personal as what we did there that is between me and my Vulcan thank you very much.

To be continued...

Yeah I know it was short but it all I could give at he moment.

I'll try to add more later.


	5. Chapter 5

T'hy'la

This chapter is from the time in the movie where they have to board the ships because they have a distress call from Vulcan.

Guess who shows up from the future? I'll give you a hint. It's not Spock this time!

yeah I know I have a thing for time travel. Enjoy! This part is gonna be fun to write.

* also since science has evolved so much that you can beam from one place to another why can't it be possible for a male to carry a baby. So yeah mention of Kirk being pregnant when Kirk and Spock daughter shows up. And guess what else she's not alone. Kalisha is my character I got her name from a site that listed Vulcan names for girls(the things you find on google!).

Yes Nero is still gonna show up and all that stuff. But I refuse to kill Spock's mom!

chapter five: Seriously? What the hell!

The distress call from Vulcan had all the Cadets and senior officers in the hanger. Spock was assigned first officer to the U.S.S. Enterprise. Kirk wasn't assigned to a ship but because of Spock being his husband an exception was made and he was allowed to be on the ship with Spock.

Spock gave Kirk strict orders to stay in his quarters and then went on duty.

Jim Kirk was never one to follow orders. So he went to sickbay to see what Bones was up to.

As soon as Bones saw him he very meanly stabbed him with a hypo.

Kirk yelped and then glared at his so called friend.

Uhura came in to get a hypo too at which point Captain Pike spoke to the ship and his words sent Kirk into a panic.

"Your attention, please: At twenty-two hundred hours, telemetry detected an anomaly in the Neutral Zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space."

"Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from the Vulcan High Council that their planet was experiencing seismic activity. We then lost contact with Vulcan entirely." yeah we knew that Part Kirk thought.

"Our mission is to assess the condition of Vulcan and assist in evacuations, if necessary. We should be arriving at Vulcan within two minutes. Thank you for your time. Pike out." Captain Pike said.

The second the message ended Kirk's mind screamed "It's a trap."

and he took off running like a bat out of hell not aware that he was being followed and yelled at by both Uhura and Bones.

Once he was on the bridge his resolve began to falter as Captain Pike and Spock seemed to both be staring angrily at the sight of him.

"Kirk what are you going on my bridge?" Captain Pike demanded.

Spock intervened "Cadet Kirk is my bond mate as you know captain and according to federation law I was within my rights to bring him with me. I did however order him to stay in my cabin." Spock said his eyes now going to his mate and his brow raised awaiting an explanation for the disobedience.

Kirk didn't have time to appease his lover. He turned his attention to the Captain.

"Sir we have to stop this ship. We're walking into a trap." he said.

Captain Pike stiffed in his chair. "How do you know that? Based on what facts?" Captain Pike demanded.

"Fact one: the same anomaly of a lightning storm in space happened the day I was born. Fact two: the ship which had advanced weaponry was never seen or heard from again. Fact three: the Kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space and at 11 hundred hours two nights ago there was a Romulan ship, one giant ship which managed to destroy a whole Klingon armada." Kirk said.

"How do you know of the attack?" Pike asked.

Uhura jumped in this time "I translated it myself sir. Kirk was in the room when I was telling my roommate Gaila about it. I didn't know but he was hiding under the bed. Gaila is the one that helped him beat Professor Spock's simulation." Uhura said.

"we are warping into a trap sir there are Romulans waiting for us I promise you that." Kirk said.

Seconds later they were indeed entering hell guns blazing and ship around.

A second after that they were hailed from two different ships.

One was Romulan the other looked a lot like the enterprise.

The Romulan ship got answered first.

Pike agreed to go meet Nero on his ship while Kirk and a few others were ordered to take out the drill.

It was a success and as they got back on the ship Kirk remembered that Pike made him first officer before taking off that had been a shock. Watching Vulcan blow up was a shock too. Spock saved his parents and

some Vulcan elders too before it exploded and then he headed for the bridge again.

Back on the bridge now with Spock the Romulan ship was no longer in sight while the other ship that looked like theirs was hailing them like crazy.

"On screen." Spock said as he stood up to speak with whoever was hailing them. Kirk took his spot in the Captain chair.

They were all beyond shocked when the other ship contained what appeared to be teenagers. Not a one looked over the age of 16 not even the one in the Captain's chair.

Who in her own right was a shock. Long brown hair pulled back into a small pony tail the rest of her hair hung around her face. Her blue eye reminded him of Kirk and the resemblance between him plus the fact that she had Vulcan ears put him immediately on alert and theories began to form in his head. Since the Romulans appeared to be from the future perhaps this child before him was also from the future. He had a strong feeling that this was his daughter he was about to speak to.

And she too seemed to be just as shocked at the sight of him.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. I don't believe this!" The young captain said.

"This is Captain Spock of the U.S.S. Enterprise to who am I speaking?" Spock asked wondering if she would come right out and say it.

She appeared to think about that for a moment. "My name is Kalisha. We are from the future just as Nero is. We stole this ship from Starfleet and have been on the run chasing him for a while now. And it appears that once we traveled back in time none of us seemed to get any older. Probably because we do not exist yet. That is both good and bad. If Nero succeeds in his plans then it is most likely that most of us will not exist. I myself am currently the only one in immediate danger since both my parents are directly on the Enterprise at this moment." Kalisha said.

"And may I inquire as to who your parents are?" Spock asked.

"You may. But that doesn't mean that I will answer you. Forgive me Captain Spock but it is unwise to reveal my identity at this time. It is already far to easy for you to figure it out. I assume that you already have and simply want confirmation of your suspicions. But I will not be giving it to you. Please accept my apology and try to understand what could possibly be at stake if my parents learned of my existence before it happened. I do not want to cease to exist because my parents decide not to have me." Kalisha said.

"Understood and to put you at ease let me be the first to assure you that I have indeed figured it out and you are in no danger from not existing. The only way that will happen is if your parents die. Only then will you cease to exist. Nero seems to not like me. Does he know of you?" Spock asked his hands behind his back.

"He's knows we are here. He does not know who my parents are." Kalisha said.

"Captain Spock we're having issues again." the science officer that Spock could barely see was telling their Captain.

She gave him an evil look and said "Thank you for busting me Lieutenant I will be sure to do the same to you if I see your father. And I told you that if you can't handle the science area don't volunteer for it." Kalisha said.

"Volunteer? Excuse me miss Brainy Vulcan but wasn't it YOU that convinced us to steal this damn ship? And we hadn't listened to you we wouldn't be in a heap of trouble and on the run from not just your father but also Starfleet command! And I wouldn't have to try and figure all this stuff out before I'm ready to. This is all your fault CAPTAIN so why don't you come over here and use that big Vulcan brain of yours and help me!" The young Lieutenant said.

Kalisha smirked in a way that reminded Spock of Jim. Well this was their daughter after all. But it was a strange feeling seeing your child before she even existed. It also gave him another reason to live through this. And then he finally comprehended what else had been said by both his daughter and the other child.

"Excuse me? But did you say that you and your young friends stole the ship? I believe I just heard that young man say that you convinced them all to steal the Enterprise." Spock said wondering how in the world did you steal a federation vessel. Especially when you were only a child.

Kalisha seemed uneasy at the moment. "I'd rather not discuss this with you at the moment. It appears we have other matters and so do you. You must figure out the next logical course of action to take while we..

...Well I suppose the best way to protect you and ourselves would be to follow your lead. Hail me when you have a course of action Captain. It's strange addressing you as the Captain of the Enterprise." Kalisha said and then added "Kalisha out." then the screen went blank. Spock looked at the screen for another moment and then turned seeing Jim he said "Out of the chair." it was a command but it was kindly said.

Jim got up and began pacing as Spock sat in the chair "What does she mean figure out the next logical course of action? Spock the next thing we need to do is save Captain Pike. You heard his orders he wanted us to go save him. Your the Captain now." Jim said trying to ignore the knowledge that he now had a daughter to worry about and not just a husband. A daughter that should not be here. And apparently had stolen a federation ship! seriously how do you steal a federation ship? Could she really be smart enough to pull THAT off?

"We are outmatched in every way a rescue attempt would be illogical at this time." Spock told his lover who was getting less happy by the second.

"Do you not hear what I just said? The Captain ordered us to go rescue him we have to go after Nero!" Jim said getting angrier by the second.

Bones stepped in at this point. "Jim he's the Captain! He's in charge. He runs the ship now not you."

Spock could feel his own temper staring to rise. "We will not go after the Captain at this time. We need to get in touch with Starfleet and await further orders. And that is what we will do." Spock said expecting his husband to calm down and drop it but apparently that was too much to ask for.

When Jim began to yell at him Spock spoke over him "James T. Kirk you will lower your voice and remember that you are talking to not only a Starfleet official and the acting Captain of the this vessel but you will also remember that you are speaking to your mate. I will not tolerate being screamed at. Calm yourself or I will have security remove you from the bridge." Spock said in a calm yet serious tone.

Jim snapped "Why can't you just listen to me Spock?"

"I have heard you out cadet but it appears you are not willing to do me the same courtesy. You not interfere with the way I run this vessel. I am the Captain. I make the decisions. You will stop acting like a child or you will suffer the consequences." Spock said but only Jim got the full meaning of that.

Surely Spock wouldn't spank him again? Right? Well no sense in pushing to find out.

Spock could still sense the anger and annoyance inside his lover. "You are hereby dismissed from the bridge until the next shift report to our quarters and do not leave them again until I return." Spock commanded.

"What? Why?" Jim demanded.

"You are dismissed." Spock said again and Jim huffing angrily turned and left the bridge.

He then took Bones aside to speak with him. Since the man seemed highly annoyed.

"Walk with me Doctor." he said as they began to walk around the bridge.

"I understand that Jim is your friend and so I realize standing up to him may have been difficult." Spock began.

"Is that a thank you?" Bones asked.

"I suppose it is. I acknowledge the fact that it was just as hard on you as it was on me." Spock said.

Bones scoffed "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"I welcome it." Spock said.

"Do you? Okay then. Are you out of your Vulcan mind?" Bones said through clenched teeth.

Spock quirked his head not understanding.

"Are you making the logical decision removing Kirk from the bridge? Probably but the right one? You know we got a saying back home. If you wanna ride in the Kentucky derby you don't leave your prized stallion in the barn." Bones said.

Spock smirked slightly as he thought that over "A curious metaphor Doctor as a stallion must first be broken before it can reach it's full potential." Spock said.

Bones looked in disbelief at the Vulcan "Your a piece of work you know that? You do realize the meaning of what your kid said right? Your not the Captain of the Enterprise in her time. But I'm willing to bet money that Jim is. I admit that he disrespected you but you have to realize something else. Jim Kirk has never been the guy to think before acting. He says and does things without thinking ahead and most of the time he is right. Even if he's unsafe and reckless he's usually right. Maybe you should think about that the next time you start thinking about ignoring him when he talks. He could have had an entire plan in his head but you shot him down. You didn't even give him a chance and that's why he got so angry." Bones said and then turned and walked away.

Spock was not going to dwell on this. He had listened to his lover but in the end he was going to do what he thought was best. Besides perhaps Jim had forgotten but Spock had not. They had their daughter there now determined to follow them and that alone made Spock want to stay away from Nero at the moment.

He had many things to think about and now among those thoughts was how to keep his daughter from danger too. In fact this was why he had never thought about having a child before.

They would be in constant danger aboard the Enterprise but apparently she had made it to 16 and had taken more after Jim then him. He knew their parenting approached would be like night and day. He already knew that Jim was a softy when it came to children. He suffered from the delusion that they are all sweet and innocent and should get away with murder. Spock's views were the exact opposite.

From a young age he was taught right from wrong. No doubt he had taught his daughter the same. But she took after Jim and acted without thinking. Why else would she steal a federation ship? Why get into that much trouble? He wondered. Did they all want to be kicked out of he academy? Cause they were going the right direction if that's what they were trying to accomplish.

Perhaps he should met with his daughter to see what he was suppose to do next.

Spock hailed the ship and put it on screen.

"captain I would request your presence on this ship. i wish to have a meeting and would appreciate it if you would agree to be apart of it. I believe you knowledge can be useful to us when it comes to what my next move shall be." Spock said.

Kalisha nodded "Yes Captain. I shall beam directly to your ready room and we can have this meeting that you desire." she said and then the screen went blank.

Well that went well Spock thought.

To be continued...

yeah I know I just threw her right in but yeah it seemed right so...yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

T'hy'la

Note: I'm not complaining or anything but I hope you guys realize that every time I'm not sure of my information I have to put the freaking movie in and watch that part of the movie. Like I didn't remember the name of Bones so I just got done watching the part where he says his name is Leonard McCoy. I had to do that because there is another revelation coming. Also I am not aware of any last name for Spock so that's why I called her captain Spock in the last chapter.

Also: the future kids are from the future of the alternate universe that was created by Nero coming to the past. And as I said Spock prime is not going to be there.

Warning: If you know me and are a regular reader of mine then you know that I put spankings in my stories. I have realized that I will probably have Spock spank his daughter. Not right away but I'm sure I will throw it in there just as sure as I am that she will get into enough trouble for her to deserve it. So here is your warning.

Also: I have tried before and apparently I am incapable of writing a story without putting a spanking in there.

Okay on with the next chapter.

Chapter six: Secrets told

Kalisha headed towards the transporter room with her science officer following her Julian McCoy was ranting as usual "I am NOT going. I refuse. Do you hear me you stubborn ass Vulcan? I am not going over there with you!" Julian was saying.

"Yes I hear you Julian. And yes you are going with me. You busted me and now that I remember your father should be on that ship too I am going to bust you." Kalisha said as they both stepped on.

"That's not fair. Your father is smart enough that he would have figured out who you were just by the sight of you. You have human skin brown hair blue eyes and Vulcan ears for crying out loud. Your ears are the only thing besides for your brain that you got from your father. But it's not that hard to put two and two together to make four when you look like that. All I did was confirm what he already knew. So why bust my chops?" Julian asked.

Kalisha tilted her head in a way she had learned from her Vulcan father

"You have very strange sayings in your head Lieutenant McCoy.

"Energize." she said to the computer and they were beamed onto the bridge.

Spock had not expected that.

"I am quite certain I said I wanted to meet with you alone. Kalisha." Spock said he refused to call her Captain now that he knew she had stolen the ship.

"Actually captain you said you wished to meet with me. You did not say I was to come alone. Therefor I brought my T'hy'la Julian McCoy with me." Kalisha said and enjoyed the look that crossed her father's face and also the one that crossed the face of Leonard McCoy who was also on the bridge at the moment.

Julian had expected her to reveal his identity but when she revealed their relationship his mouth dropped open in disbelief.

He got his wits back and grabbed her arm and pulled her back for a moment and spoke through clenched teeth "Excuse me CAPTAIN but just what the hell do you think your doing? There was no reason in this universe for why you needed to do that! Why did you tell them about us? Just for the shock value or what?" Julian demanded knowing everyone could still hear them.

"I am simply revealing why I did not wish to leave you on the ship. I am more comfortable with you here for moral support." Kalisha said honestly then added "And the fact that you are my T'hy'la will make them understand more when I tell them that."

Julian could not stay mad with her after that. "Okay fine. I get it but you still shouldn't have said it."

Then looked around the Bridge and asked Spock "Where is Jim Kirk?"

Spock raised his brow at the boy "My T'hy'la was dismissed from the bridge and will now be ordered back for the meeting that is to take place." Spock said.

Julian stiffened "No Captain Spock really that isn't necessary. You don't have to call him for the meeting. We can meet with just you."

Spock spoke again "James Kirk is the first officer of this vessel and also one of the parent's of Kalisha and therefor he too needs to be there when the meeting takes place." Spock said already activating his communicator "James Kirk please report to the bridge." then he put attention back on the children.

"May I inquire as to how you are my daughter's mate when she is only 16 years old? It is uncommon for us to find our mate so soon." Spock said.

"Yeah well we grew up together and then at our freshmen dance we both realized we had feeling for each other so we went form being best friends to dating and then I got hurt one day and she melded to help stay calm until help could come and I accidentally bonded us at that time but neither of us wanted to undo it so we didn't." at which point Kalisha hit him in the chest with the back of her fist.

"ah. What?" Julian whined.

"You scold me for revealing the future and yet here you are giving them details." Kalisha said.

At that point Jim came on board and she stood stunned unable to take her eyes off him for a moment and then her eyes watered and she backed into Julian and he put his arms around her just as she collapsed on the floor crying.

Spock's heart cried out. The only reason his daughter would react this way was if Jim was dead in her time. That knowledge broke his very soul and now he was unsure what to think.

Julian had gone down with her and was on his knees holding her against him trying to calm her down while she cried "I can't do this! I can't do this! I'm not ready. Not ready for him. I can't bare it!" Kalisha cried not caring that she was on the bridge of the Enterprise anymore.

Julian tightened his grip knowing where her head was. He stood up and brought her with him he shook her "Stop it! Get this through that thick Vulcan brain of yours you are not at fault for what happened to him! He chose to jump in front of that murderer to save your life! That was his choice. He chose to die for you! You have to stop blaming yourself for his choice!" Julian shouted.

"It wasn't suppose to be him! They didn't want him! They were after me! He shouldn't have died in my place!" Kalisha yelled.

"My father would have done the same! Hell if Spock was there he would have done the same too! Any parents would die for their child. It's instinct to protect your kid. You were already wounded. He knew that Knife would kill you. So he tackled the guy away from you. He killed the guy but he had stabbed enough for it to be fatal. And when Spock and the other away team members finally arrived you were both near death from your wounds. Spock went to you first. It was parental instinct that made him check you first. He helped you long enough for them to beam you aboard and then by the time he checked on Jim he was three breath's away from death. He told Spock that he loved him and to tell you the same and then he died. I never understood how you could see any of that as your fault." Julian said.

"I wasn't suppose to be there! I made a mistake and it cost my father his life. The only reason my Vulcan father didn't will himself to die is because he feels obligated to take care of me because I'm his daughter!" Kalisha said.

"That's not true! God for a smart girl your good at stupid." Julian yelled.

"I would appreciate it if you would not reveal such things on the bridge." Spock commented.

Jim was not really that surprised and was proud of himself. He died saving his kid. And that made him happy. That was how it should be. He would rather die then have to bury his child. The parent was suppose to go first anyways.

Spock was of the same mind but still wished that he didn't know.

"Perhaps we can continue this in the ready room? McCoy would you please join us?" Spock asked as he headed to the room.

Kalisha dried her eyes and pulled herself together but avoided eye contact with her father Jim.

Once Spock Jim McCoy Kalisha and Julian were closed in the room the meeting started.

"First we need to discuss what would be the best course of action. I realize that there is logic in going after Captain Pike and I am sorry if it seemed like I was unwilling to listen to you Jim. But I had other things on my mind. We have a very real problem now that the children are involved. We have a duty to protect them now that they are here. Protecting them is our first priority at the moment. Going after Captain Pike and dealing with Captain Nero will have to be the problem of another day." Spock said.

Julian spoke up. "What if we stayed here or something? We won't follow you or anything but while we stay here you go after Captain Nero." Julian suggested.

"The hell we will!" Kalisha said to staying there.

"Captain please there are things we should discuss on our own ship. But we most definitely are NOT going to follow them. They must defeat Captain Nero and it is too dangerous for us to go with them." Julian said.

"It's more dangerous for us to leave them. We can help protect them." Kalisha said.

"And that's always been your problem Kalisha. We're the kids. It's not our job to protect them. It's their job to protect us. It's better if we stay here and wait. Also Captain Spock if I may make a suggestion that if in the best interest of this ship?" Julian said Spock nodded and Julian said "Promote Jim Kirk to Captain and you be the first officer. Believe me when I say it's just meant to be that way. He may be a bit reckless but he was meant to be the Captain." Julian said.

Spock nodded "I concede. It appears Doctor that you were correct. In this case I will do as you ask. Jim, you are now the Captain. As you should be." Spock said the added while looking at the kids "But we must be clear on this. You must stay here and we shall return to update you. You should be able to return to your own time soon. Or at least that is my hope. I do not wish for you to be stuck here." Spock said.

Julian mock saluted "You have our word Captain. We'll stay here until you return. Come on brain drain lets go back to the ship." Julian said to Kalisha in an affectionate tone. He put his arm around her neck and pressed his communicator "McCoy to Enterprise two to beam up." Julian said and then the were beamed back to their own ship.

Kalisha angrily stormed to the bridge with Julian following her.

"Kalisha wait just hear me out okay? I have a plan." Julian said.

She sat in the Captain chair while the others ignored the argument.

"What is this plan huh? To put our lives in the hands of fate?" Kalisha said.

"NO. we're gonna follow them but it's better if they don't know that. Right now they think that we're safe here. And they have to go after Nero so we have to make them think we're doing as they want so that they will leave and so as their suppose to. As for us we will wait an hour or two and then head after them since we already know where they will end up. We'll show up a couple minutes after they find Nero ship and they won't be able to do anything about it cause they will already have their plan set up and in motion by the time we get there." Julian said.

Kalisha gave him a look of shock "And you say I'm stupid? Here I thought you had no guts at all and now your the one suggesting that we lie and follow them. Very clever McCoy. I must say I didn't think you had it in you." Kalisha said with a smirk.

And then nodded her head in agreement of the plan "You guys may be right about us being able to help them better then they could help themselves but they are SO going to kill us." Ensign Julie Uhura she was the daughter of Uhura and her father was unknown since he had died when she was very young. Uhura was unaware but she was already pregnant with her daughter.

"Yes but we will deal with that bridge when we come to it. For now lets have some fun." Kalisha said.

"You know every time I get mixed up in one of your schemes I tell myself never again and then this happens. What's wrong with me?" Julie whined.

"You enjoy fun just as much as the rest of us. Get over it and face the fact that you are not a goody two shoes like your mother and just accept it." Kalisha said with what Julie thought of as her evil smirk. The one she had inherited from Jim Kirk.

Julie felt bad for her. It must be terrible looking so much like her human father. Imagine not wanting to look in the mirror for fear of being reminded of a dead man that you are trying to forget about. She hadn't been there but she had heard the story. Living in the shadow of a dead man couldn't be easy. No wonder she had come up with this plan. They all knew they would be expelled from Starfleet academy and be sent to their parents ship but at the time it sounded like fun to get away with something so daring. Kalisha was always doing stuff like that though.

And so about an hour after the other Enterprise had left the future Enterprise began to head that direction.

On the bridge of the Enterprise:

Kirk was now in the Captain chair and they were discussing going over to Nero ship. Spock looked directly at his lover "I would cite regulation but I know you will simply ignore it." Spock said lovingly.

Suddenly Ensign Chekov spotted the approaching Enterprise ship.

"Captain Kirk. Your not going to believe this but...You better come look." the ensign said.

The group around the Captain and the Captain himself came to look and Kirk himself was a little stunned to see the other ship.

"What happened to "We're gonna stay right here." " McCoy asked as he looked at the ship thinking of his sons words.

"Ensign Chekov hail them." Captain Kirk said.

When their was no answer he said "again."

that's when Chekov got the readings from the other ship "captain they appear to be hailing the Romulan ship." he said confused.

"What?" Captain Kirk said in a confused what the hell tone.

"They are speaking with the Romulans." Chekov said

"Why?" Kirk asked as he looked at Spock who had his brow raised in confusion.

That made no sense.

"For what reason would they have to speak with captain Nero?" Spock wondered out loud.

"Uh. Wait a minute. Spock Nero hates you right? And she's the kid of you and Kirk. Sir I have a bad feeling that she's about to offer herself in your place." Uhura said.

"Oh no she is Not!" Jim Kirk stated then added "Our kids are not about to take the fall for us."

"Our kids? What you think that our future children are on that ship too?" Uhura asked.

"I'm willing to bet money on it. Did you get a look at the Bridge? The Ensign was a black girl that kind of resembles you. And we already know that Bones has a kid on there even though Kalisha said she was the only one with parents on the Enterprise. I have no doubt that there are more of them on that ship that are our future children." He stopped because they all saw the other federation ship that arrived.

It hailed them.

"On screen." Jim said.

When it came on screen Jim felt a jolt and for a moment he thought the man in front of him on the screen was Spock but he was much younger then Spock. He looked about the same age as his daughter.

The kid who was also in the Captain seat looked at Jim for a moment and then looked at Spock "Forgive me father. I am your son Timothy. I am only here to retrieve my sister. She is not answering when we hail the ship I was curious as to weather or not she was also ignoring you? And if you could perhaps tell me what she is up to?" Timothy James Kirk said.

"Okay this is getting REALLY weird. All this kid from the future crap is staring to bug me. You looked almost exactly like Spock. How are you Kalisha's brother?" Jim asked.

"Forgive me for revealing the future father. Kalisha is my twin sister. I resemble our Vulcan father more in coloring and personality. She is the exact opposite." Timothy said.

"Yeah we kinda figured that out already." Jim said.

Timothy nodded his head "Are you aware of what my sister is up to Captain?" He asked curious.

Jim's hands went up and then went back down in the typical how should I know gesture. "I have no idea. Julian said they would stay put and then they show up anyway." Jim said.

Timothy's eyes seemed to grow cold at the mention of Julian.

"Julian McCoy is with my sister?" he asked in a cold tone his head tilted slightly in inquiry.

"Yeah. Why? Do you not like him?" Jim asked seeing the anger but the Vulcan boy had it under control a second later.

"It appears there is far more to this then I previously thought. I was under the impression that my sister had killed her T'hy'la. That is what she reported to me and father. I would speak with her about honesty but it would only be a waste of time." Timothy said in the same tone Spock had a moment again when Speaking of Jim not following regulation.

Spock was slightly confused. Why would his daughter lie about her T'hy'la dying? Why would she say that she herself killed him? When clearly they are madly in love. And why in the world did his son have a bunch of Klingon's on the bridge with him? He had never known many Klingon's that had enlisted in Starfleet. And he had never seen and entire bridge full of them. And his son appeared to be the Captain. Perhaps there was more to this then what they had thought as well.

Something was not right here.

Why would Kalisha need to lie about her lover to her brother?

"Did you follow your sister here?" Spock asked.

Timothy nodded "Indeed I did father." he said.

That was when Jim noticed that they were being hailed.

He made a motion to cut the transmission after saying to his son "Sorry Tim but it appears that it's time for us to take action."

the screen went blank and then he said "On screen."

Kalisha came on screen and all of the bridge did take a look at the kids.

"What happened to staying put?" Jim asked.

Kalisha smirked "Oh come on dad you didn't really think that we would just let fate decide this now did you? Where's the fun in that?" she said.

Jim shook his head way too much like me he thought.

"Oh so you just lied to get us to come here and take on Nero? What did you say to him earlier?" Jim asked.

Kalisha smiled "that's for me to know and you to find out. But I have a plan and if it works then none of us will have to do anything. I am currently hacking into the Romulan ship data base and implanting a virus strong enough to bring the entire ship down without us having to do anything. If it works and it should then the ship will self destruct in about oh...5 minutes." Kalisha said.

"And what about saving captain Pike?" Jim demanded.

"Already taken care of Captain. Dr. McCoy you may want to go to Medical as that is where we beamed him before the Romulan shields went up." Kalisha said.

She had beamed the captain to the medical room and implanted a virus that would cause the Romulans to self destruct.

Slowly they noticed the trouble the other ship was having and Jim shook his head "You know...Technically this is cheating."

"I learned from the best." Kalisha said with a smirk.

Jim's smile never left his face "Apparently. And I completely agree Spock. WAY too much like me. We'll have to do something about that the next time around." Jim said then was curious "You know your brother's here with a bunch of Klingon's?" Jim said.

Kalisha paled. And what appeared to be fear was in her eyes "Shit." she said.

"Uhura?" Kalisha yelled commandingly and they watched as the black girl began to press buttons "Oh shit. Captain there right. He's here." Julie said.

"What the hell are we suppose to do now CAPTAIN?" Uhura said mockingly.

"We resist as long as possible!" Kalisha said.

"What's going on here?" Jim asked.

"Sorry dad. That's future issues that you don't need to know about. I would advise you to put your ship in reverse before the explosion occurs as I am about to do and head back to Starfleet on Earth." Kalisha said then the screen went blank.

Jim was VERY confused but he figured she was right.

He put the ship in reverse and not too long after that the other ship exploded and then there was only the three federation ships.

Jim hailed the one with his son on it.

With a sigh Timothy answered.

"Yes captain?" he asked.

"You wanna tell me what's going on here?" he asked.

"When you put it like that...No. I would prefer not to." Timothy said.

Jim realized his mistake and corrected himself "Okay let me put this another way then...What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

Timothy flinched at the tone. His father was getting annoyed.

"I apologize but I do not think it would be wise for me to reveal any more of the future then has already been revealed to you. There are already things you know that you should not. Kalisha and Nero has thrown the time line off balance and we are at very serious risk of changing the time line altogether. I would rather not reveal the future to you." Timothy said.

"yeah well I'm not asking." Jim said annoyed and giving his son what he hope was a stern look.

"With all do respect father...I refuse your request. Seeing as you can not actually force me to tell you. This matter is no longer any of your concern. And the same goes for my sister. You need not worry about them anymore. We will escort them back to the future and hope that the time line hasn't been changed too much. Kirk out." Timothy said and then cut them off.

Jim shook his head "okay whatever. Lets get out of here and let the future take care of itself." Jim said and the Enterprise began to head back to Earth.

Kalisha and her crew were now trying to figure out how to get away from the other ship and thought the best way was to trick them. They would pretend to follow them for a while but after that they would escape. They were not finished with their mission here. And they knew they could very well come across the Enterprise again soon after Jim Kirk was made Captain.

As soon as her brother went into the time stream assuming that she would follow Kalisha put the ship in reverse as the time stream began to close and headed the other way. She would not go back to the future. Not yet. Not when there was so much she could do here to help her father and perhaps even prevent him from dying by killing the man who had come after her.

And so she headed back to Earth as well.

To be continued...

How many of you still have your head after that? And props to whoever managed it!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay first of all I noticed that some people don't like that Spock seems a bit controlling of Jim I wanted to state that I think in reality if these two were paired that Spock would try to keep Jim safe from his recklessness. Not to be controlling but because he loves him and wants to have him for a long time.

Also how Spock behaves on duty would be different then how he is in his home and with his lover.

Also on some level Jim realizes he needs it because he does not leave Spock he stays because he know that Spock loves him and he loves Spock too.

And also these character's are fictional and therefor are not going to complain no matter what I write or what anyone else writes. And since they are not complaining I see no reason for anyone else to complain. I'm not trying to be rude I am just stating a fact. The character's are not real they are fake and the point of Fan fiction is that you can do what you want with other people's character's. Also there is much worse stuff on here then this. Just thought I would state that before adding the next chapter.

Warning: spanking but not very detailed.

This is for all my faithful readers there is not enough to room to name all of you but here you go.

T'hy'la

chapter seven: The second encounter

One year later:

The red alert was going off and the Enterprise was in a battle with two Klingon warbirds.

There had been three at the start of this but then another ship had showed up and was helping them.

The next ship was destroyed as was the last and once that was done James T. Kirk hailed the Starfleet ship that had helped them.

When it came on screen the captain was not the only one who's eyes slightly widened at the sight of 'Captain Kalisha Spock' who apparently had abandoned the last name Kirk because she missed her human father too much.

Kalisha smiled big and said smugly "Hello father. And other father." she greeted them both.

Spock spoke first. "I am confused. It was my understanding that you were going back to your own time with your brother. That being said why are you still in the past?" Spock asked.

Kalisha's smile didn't falter in the least "Forgive me father but unlike my brother that was not part of my plan and so I …..What's the word Julian used? Oh yeah. I 'ditched' him." Kalisha said.

Jim raised a brow and smirked at her tone. "You ditched your Vulcan twin brother?" at this she nodded which reminded him of Spock.

"Your either very brave...Or very foolish." Jim said.

"That's funny. Because I have heard many say the same about you father." Kalisha said still smiling sweetly.

Jim busted up laughing at that. There was no doubt in his mind that people had said that about him.

"Alright you smart ass Vulcan can we get back to business please." Julian said from behind her.

Kalisha turned a lop sided grin his way. It melted his annoyance instantly.

"And now that we have established that yet again you are just like me...You wanna tell me what you think your doing here?" Jim asked with concern.

Kalisha seemed to think about it before she answered "Actually Captain this time I think I will tell you." she said.

Jim shook his head and then hit his ear in mock shock. "I'm sorry what was that? Cause I think I heard that wrong. Did you just agree to tell us what your up to without any hesitation or rebellion at all? Are you sure that your Kalisha?" Jim asked in a disbelieving tone.

Kalisha raised her eye brow just as her father Spock often did "Captain surely my crew and I have not been THAT difficult."

"Oh I assure you that you have." Jim said right away.

Kalisha lost her smile "Well I suppose we have been a bit uncooperative. After all we are teenagers." Kalisha said.

"You suppose? And being teenagers is no excuse. In fact you shouldn't even be allowed to operate the Enterprise since you stole it. Add the fact that you are just kids and it makes ALL of you unqualified to run that ship." Jim said.

"Oh I assure you Captain I am a 16 year old girl and with my Vulcan brain I am very well qualified to run this ship. In fact I believe a Vulcan younger then I could even manage it." Kalisha said.

"Despite how smart you are your still too young to have that responsibility." Jim said but Kalisha jumped at that "Says the youngest Captain in all of Starfleet personnel."

okay Jim thought. Point taken.

"Captain now is not the time for your daddy issues." One of the other kids on her bridge said.

At which point she stiffened. She did NOT have daddy issues! She had dead daddy issues!

"For what reason did you hail us Captain? Or was it just to trade insults?" Kalisha asked.

Jim was speechless at that. Trade insults? Who was trading insults?

"Kalisha you will do well to remember that James T. Kirk is your father and also the Captain of this ship and deserves a great deal more respect then you are giving him at this time. The captain Hailed to thank you for your assistance but we were unaware that it was YOU that was assisting." Spock said not pleased with his daughter. It was becoming a familiar feeling and he didn't like it.

Kalisha seemed unaffected by the reprimand. She simply said tonelessly "Yes father." but Spock did not miss her roll her eyes afterwords.

Jim didn't miss it either.

"Kalisha could you and your...uh. Julian beam across to this ship? I would like to have a privet word with you." Jim asked though his tone implied that it wasn't really an option to say no.

for once Kalisha felt the need to cooperate and do as she was told. "I shall be there momentarily." She said and then the screen went blank. Jim turned to his first officer and Dr. McCoy who was also on the bridge. "Bones. Spock. Will you join me in my ready room." he said as he got up and they followed.

Jim sat as Spock and McCoy just stood before him.

"What's this all about Jim?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"This is about a lot of things. This is about things that happened a year ago just as it is about things that are going through my head right now. I had a bad feeling the first time we saw Kalisha's ship over a year ago. I know she's my daughter but I can't shake the feeling there there is a secret that we still need to know. Something far worse then anything they've told us so far. Spock I'm gonna ask you to do something unusual. I want you to interrogate our daughter and I want you to get the information out of here by whatever means necessary. Bones I want you to take your son into your room and do the same to him. Separating them is the first step. The second step is where I come in. I'm gonna do some hacking. I'm gonna do what Kalisha did and set their ship to self destruct. Their only choice will be to come on board with us. And frankly I would sleep better at night knowing that their here and not by themselves doing who knows what or in battle fighting who knows what. But I need them distracted while I do this. That way it will be too late for Kalisha to try and stop it and we can easily beam the others on the ship. We can see if there's anymore kids then what's on the bridge and we can do blood tests to figure out which kids have parents on the Enterprise." Jim said.

"Okay and when Kalisha flips out we're gonna do what?" McCoy asked.

"She's not gonna flip out. Right Spock?" Jim asked.

"Negative Captain. If all goes well with your plan then she indeed she will 'flip out' as the Dr. puts it. She is more human then Vulcan and as we all know she takes more after you and you my T'hy'la would not take being bested lightly either." Spock said honestly.

"Yeah well so far there is no one I have met that can outmatch you for stubbornness my Vulcan husband." Jim said.

"I am not stubborn as you call it. I am however logical. And half Vulcan. And so reason is on my side. Most of the time." Spock said his hands going behind his back "What exactly do you wish for me to discuss with our child Jim?" Spock asked.

"I don't know. I know your pissed about a lot of stuff just start railroading her and don't stop until I give you the clear sign. We need to keep her busy until I'm done. Stall her with a lecture for all I care just keep her attention on you and take her to our room to have this talk." Jim said then his com beeped

"Captain they just beamed aboard. And are heading your way." Chekov reported.

"Lets get the show on the road." Jim said and then the door slid open and Julian and Kalisha came in.

McCoy already had an idea to convince his son away from Kalisha "Hey kid." he greeted.

"Hey." Julian said a slight wave.

"Do you mind if I take a blood test to see if your really mine or not?" McCoy asked even though it wasn't hard to guess that the kid was his. He was too much like him not to be his.

"I guess." Julian said trying not to be offended.

"Come with me then." McCoy said.

Julian followed his father and Kalisha seemed to not worry at all.

But then her father Jim said "If you'll excuse me I have other business to attend to. It shouldn't take long. Spock take care of Kalisha." then he left the room.

Spock gave his daughter a gently look "If you will accompany me to my chambers I believe that we can finish this discussion." Spock said as he headed out as she follow him off the bridge down the elevator and then into a room.

Spock took a seat on the couch and gestured towards the other end intent on her doing the same "Come. We have much to talk about young one." Spock said and she sat down not looking forward to it but certain that there was a lecture coming. "Okay lets have it." Kalisha sighed.

"Have it?" Spock asked.

"yeah the lecture. You know about how it's wrong to steal and it's wrong to lie and it's wrong to kill and it's wrong to trick people and that we shouldn't be deliberately hiding. Oh and I know there's an hours worth of lectures on me convincing my friends to steal the Enterprise with me and that me and my 'cohorts' as your gonna call them are going to be expelled from Starfleet academy which we all already know and I must say the plan worked great since that was our goal in the first place. Go ahead and get it over with." Kalisha said.

"I may be your father Kalisha but I have no intention on lecturing you. You are already well aware that all your misdeeds were wrong. And yet you did them anyway. I fail to see how a lecture would be to your benefit now. However I do agree that you should not get away with your actions as I extremely disapprove of all of your actions. When you chose to do wrong it is different then when you make a mistake. All beings make mistakes. It is our choices that make us who we are. Your choices tell me that you are a very unwise child that is very much in need of discipline." Spock said.

"Oh come on father. You can't be serious. I'm 16! what the hell. Why did I all of a sudden think that for once you wouldn't spank me when I did wrong simply cause I was too old. Why is that too much to ask for?" Kalisha said to herself but out loud so he still heard her.

Spock tilted his head slightly. Spank? He knew that term. That was the English word for how Vulcan's punished their children. Many different species punished in this same way. As on many other planets including Vulcan spanking was not just categorized for children but also for relationship partners too.

Like in his case he spanked Jim when Jim was extra careless.

Lets face it Jim was always careless. But when it put him in danger or when he deliberately did it even after thinking it through then Spock had a problem with that.

Because that was Jim choosing to be reckless no matter what the consequences might be. Be it death or a spanking. Since he had not had children yet he had not spanked a child before. However he had spanked his unruly lover. And his daughter was not really a child. She was a teenager. Apparently his future self would spank her for this. Did she think he would do the same? Should he do the same as his other self since his other since was not there to do it? Spock debated for a bit.

Then decided to try it. It would give them more time and also would show her just how displeased he was with her actions.

"A child even one of your age still needs proper care and guidance. Part of growing is learning not only learning what is right and wrong but learning to make the right choice. Once you have learned to do that without the help of punishment then that is when it will cease. Not before. Discipline helps you learn faster. Talking often does little when it truly matters. Though I agree it may be strange you knew this was coming. At least you expected it from my older self. But you will be receiving it from me. Because I am here and he is not. It is my duty as your father. This cannot wait until you return to your time. It would less effective the longer we wait. It has already been delayed for too long. Not it is time to face it. No more running. No more hiding. You will accept what you have earned. Now come child. The time has come." Spock said as he patted his lap. He didn't really want to do this but he felt that it was what he should do. Why make her wait until she returned to her own time. Besides there were things that had been done to them and things she had said earlier that needed discussing.

Kalisha knew better then to disobey that order.

She went over and practically dived across his lap partly to get it over with and partly to hide her shame.

His hand rested on her back as he talked to her "you will now explain what was said earlier about killing." Spock said.

Kalisha gasped had she really said that?

"That's complicated." she said.

"I am certain I can keep up." he said.

"It wasn't suppose to happen like it did. I told you that dad dying was my fault. Well it was my fault because I wasn't suppose to be there and neither were you guys. Dad found out that I was there and then he came looking for me. I had been suspended from school for a couple weeks and I met this guy. He seemed pretty cool and then he killed someone. He had done it before too. I don't know why but I thought it would be a good way to earn money if we staged a kidnapping. And so he pretended to kidnap me but then when dad showed up things got out of hand. I didn't know that dad would react like that and then he ended up dead. When he stabbed dad I just lost it and that's how I got hurt. I attacked him and he stabbed me too but not before I grabbed a gun and killed him with it. So dad dying really was my fault. Julian just doesn't know that. He doesn't know because I didn't want to tell him everything. I didn't want him to know all of it." Kalisha said and the swat that followed that was powerful and painful and she yelped even though it was through her close her Vulcan father was very strong and he was using that strength against her tender bottom.

"You are a very very naughty child!" Spock scolded which made her feel very young and she flinched as several more swats came down so hard and so fast that she started to cry.

Only 20 swats in she was crying and that's when Spock stopped. That was plenty. For now he thought.

The Captain had set the trap and had already beamed all the kids from the bridge to sick bay and that was all the children was. Once they were sure of that they headed the other way in time for Kalisha to come to the bridge she was in time to see her ship explode and then the only reason she didn't completely lose it right there was because she had a very hot and sore bottom and one very strong Vulcan father perfectly able to continue later on and so she chose the wise thing and just shut up.

Kalisha Trista Spock Kirk knew her limits and she knew she was no match for her strong willed Vulcan father. Every time she had ever tried to challenge him she had lost. She was no match for her father Spock.

To be continued...

Sorry if this was short I hope you guys liked it. I had a bad day so I hope tomorrow can start out better and that I will have good reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

T'hy'la

Yeah I know I need to update my stories and not get caught up in just the new ones. LOL

Here is the next chapter and I'm sorry I was being lazy. I also don't plan ahead which is another reason that it takes longer to update some of these stories.

Warning: Mention of spanking.

T'hy'la chapter eight: Doctors orders.

Instead of going to the medical area McCoy headed to his own apartment.

Julian followed without hesitation. And then through his bond he sensed that Kalisha was in pain. He stopped and turned but was grabbed by his father. "Sorry junior. Not your business. Besides you should be more worried about yourself right now." Leonard McCoy said as he practically dragged his son into his apartment.

The door was locked and when McCoy turned to his son his son was glaring at him.

"You better hope that she's okay. I will kill anyone that hurts her." Julian said.

"Yeah well it's nothing to worry about kid. Trust me. She's with Spock so he's not really hurting her. She's fine." McCoy said.

Julian still wasn't pleased. "With Spock? Oh that's just great! Sure she's fine. Just fine! Probably getting her ass blistered but I bet you don't mind that part. Yeah she's just fine." Julian snapped angry and knowing he could do nothing about it. He didn't feel like challenging Spock again. He knew he would lose. Again!

He could still remember the time he had challenged Spock and Spock could have killed him. But he only landed several punches and that was only after blocking all of Julian's attacks.

The only reason he was still alive today was because Spock had shown Mercy and refused to kill the son of his friend Dr. McCoy. But he warned Julian to not challenge him a second time.

Spock had become harsher and more distant since Jim Kirk died. A Vulcan was suppose to parish with their lover. If their love died then they too would die of a broken heart.

But Spock hadn't been able to will himself to die. He hadn't wanted to.

And why would he? He knew that he had two children that needed to be taken care of.

But he was most harsh on Kalisha. Because he didn't want her to end up like her human father. Whom she was most like.

Julian was pulled out of his thoughts by his fathers voice "Hey I'm talking to you."

Julian turned to his father.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" McCoy asked knowingly.

"Yes I did!" Julian lied.

"Then what did I say?" McCoy asked.

Uh oh. Julian thought. Then admitted "I have no clue."

"Uh huh. That's what I thought. I asked you why you kids are still here?" McCoy asked.

oh.

"It's a secret?" Julian tried in a questioning tone.

"Nice try kid. But answering really isn't optional. And I want the truth or I swear I will put you across my knee and I don't even wanna hear about how old you are! This has been one weird revelation after another but if we have to do this then you guys are gonna cooperate with us! there will be no secrets. And there will be no more lies!" McCoy said firmly.

"Okay okay sheesh! Not every word has been a lie you know. Plus last year wasn't exactly planned for us either. I know this has been weird for you guys. It's been weird for us too." Julian said.

"yeah but at least you knew who we were and you are used to us being your parents. We aren't used to you kids yet and we shouldn't have to get used to you this early. Your not suppose to be here. And just knowing your my kid makes me worry about you." McCoy said then he heard a beep as if being warned.

Julian gasped and lifted his shirt enough to reveal the small metal gadget that was attached to the skin of his stomach.

"What the hell is that?" McCoy demanded.

"Oh no." Julian said then added "My life support is gone." he yelled and then in his sudden weakness he fainted from exhaustion.

Leonard McCoy with his heart in his throat let his doctor instincts take over.

He took his son to sick bay and ran some tests.

The results weren't good.

Every time McCoy tried to look at the life support gadget he got shocked by it.

There was only one person who could help him figure out what was wrong with his son now.

Dr. McCoy headed to the bridge after asking the computer to locate her and being told she was on the bridge.

Kalisha stood in shock after seeing the ship explode and then like a knife in her heart she felt a sharp jolt as she remembered the life support was powered from the ship.

The life support was the only thing keeping Julian alive!

Jim and Spock both saw the moment her features changed from anger to panic and she turned in time to see McCoy step on to the bridge.

"What's wrong Bones?" Kirk asked seeing his friends face and it pretty much matched his daughters.

McCoy looked at Kalisha and said in an angry tone "Okay I don't want any bullshit! Your gonna tell me exactly what I want to know. What the hell is wrong with my son?" McCoy asked.

Jim and Spock were slightly shocked. Something was wrong with Julian?

Kalisha's eyes filled with tears then turned to her father "How could you do that! This is all your fault! You destroyed the ship! The ship was what was powering the life support!" she shouted.

"Why did he need life support! What's wrong with him?" McCoy yelled again.

Kalisha got angry "He's sick." she said through clenched teeth.

"None of my lab equipment can get a reading on him. What do you mean he's sick? I can't help him until I know what's wrong with him." McCoy said.

"The life support is gone. Even you cannot help him now." Kalisha said sadly.

"I'm a Dr! How do you know that I can't find a way to help him! You may not think there's a way but I can at least try! He's my son." McCoy said.

Kalisha looked with tears in her eyes "Not yet he's not. You think I want to give up and accept this? Well I don't! But I have to accept facts. The only thing keeping him alive is now gone! The life support was providing him the energy he needed to stay stable and live. In my time Julian was fatally injured by me. It was an accident. He wasn't suppose to go after me. I was going alone. But I sensed someone behind me and I had my weapon set to kill. I shot him and only then did I realize it was him. I was able to tap into my Vulcan side and help keep him stable the way my father did for me when I was injured by the man that killed my other father. When we got back to the ship there was no Dr because we had stole the ship. I was able to come up with a device quickly. But it was only temporary. I then figured out a way to use the ships life support to power the chip so that it could keep him alive and he could have a normal life even with the injury. The chip in a way froze the wound. Numbed it and froze the blood flow so that the bleeding would stop. Now that the ship is gone the chip will also die and then the wound will reopen and he will bleed to death." Kalisha said.

"There may not have been a doctor on your ship but I am the doctor on this ship! Why don't you let me decided what I will and will not be able to accomplish. And by the way...I already know from experience that I can stitch up the wound. Kalisha he'll be okay now. I CAN help him. Believe me. I won't let him die. Not as long as I can still save him. I'll keep you informed kid." McCoy said and then left.

"So that's why you told your brother you killed your T'hy'la. But he used the word murder as if you purposely killed him." Jim Kirk said.

"I did not purposely hurt my T'hy'la. It was an accident. I told you how it happened. I was devastated and afraid that I would lose him. I was afraid to have hope because if he died it would hurt

worse. I told Timothy that I killed Julian because Timothy hates him and wants him dead. He wishes to kill him. I thought it would be better if he thought Julian was dead. And for a while it was. But then we got bored at the school and stole the ship and then we came upon Nero ship and we got sucked into the time vortex with him and soon after Timothy showed up looking for us and then we ran from him but we came upon you guys at that point and then you guys know what happened after that. While I have been out of your sight I have killed two innocent people for deeds they would have done in the future. I did it to change what happened." Kalisha said.

Kirk turned his gaze to her trying to look stern he said "You killed the guy that would have killed me didn't you?" Kirk asked.

"Yes. And the man that would have kill Dr. McCoy. Now both you and the Doctor will be alive if we ever get back to our time." Kalisha said.

"Okay so why didn't you just go back after you changed the future? Why did you stay here?" Kirk asked.

"Truth? I don't know. I felt compelled to stay here. And then we came across you again. I am not even sure that we can go back. The vortex is closed and there is no other way to the future. And since you destroyed the ship we definitely are stuck here." Kalisha said.

"Yeah. Not one of my brightest idea's I guess. But I wanted to prove a point." Kirk said.

"Which was?" Kalisha asked.

"That despite your Vulcan brain I can still outwit you." Kirk said,.

Kalisha smirked "You mean to tell me that you destroyed your favorite ship to prove to me something that I already knew? Well at least there's no way I can get in trouble for this. Since your the one that actually did it." she said.

"You won't get in trouble for what I did. But I guarantee that you will get in trouble for stealing the ship and going back in time." Kirk said.

Kalisha shook her head. "You really know how to ruin a moment don't you." but she smirked at him.

Kirk gave her a similar look.

An hour later Dr McCoy returned...

"Great news kid. He lives. I told you I knew what I was doing." McCoy said.

"You saved him? Thank you." Kalisha said not knowing what else to say.

"I do this on a regular basis. Saving people is kinda what I do." the Dr said.

Kalisha smiled.

After hearing that news Kalisha went to her new quarters which was next to her father's quarters.

She was happy to have her own place but also wished that Julian could join her.

Spock had already vetoed that idea saying that she was too young to share a home with any male.

Weather he was her T'hy'la or not.

She ate some dinner and then decided to take nap. She felt exhausted after the day she had had.

To be continued...

I know it wasn't very long but it's all I got in me at the moment. I am so tired because I was up all night but it's too far in the day to go to sleep so seeing as how tired I am I hope that this was at least somewhat good.

Next Time: Spock and kirk from the future show up to take the kids back to the future.

Why? Because again...That's all I got. I can't think of any adventures that they could go on while being in the past so I'm just sending them home. But don't worry. That's not the end of the story. So don't start thinking that it's almost over.


End file.
